happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowMark-182
Re: Logo Picture I'm actually not sure myself. The picture was created and added by another admin who doesn't edit this wikia that much anymore. I think he still edits other wikias though. Just go to my talk page, click on the history icon, and scroll down to look for Mr. Alex. If you message him, he should be able to see your message and get back to you. (Gala0008 21:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) Contacting Mr. Alex Hey, I just noticed you were placing your messages on Mr. Alex's user page instead of his talk page. This means he probably hasn't seen your questions. To get to his talk page, go back to his user page and click on the word "discussion" in the top right part of the screen. That should take you to his user talk page. (Gala0008 16:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC)) It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! (Gala0008 03:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Please join the roleplay! Roleplay blog ends 14:26 25 september! RE: Sniffles' Species I think Sniffles should still be listed as an anteater. Anteaters have a long trunk-like mouth and a very long tongue. The aardvark have a long pig-like nose, not a trunk; and they are not closely related to the anteaters, despite the fact that they do eat ants. Also note that the HTF characters are loosely based on real animals. Almost all characters look like teddy bears, and only have a few phisical and stereotypical details (such as the tail, the clothing, the behavior, etc.) to distinguish what species the character is, so no matter if the real life anteater is furrier, has shorter round ears, and bushy tails, Sniffles is still based on the anteater, since Sniffles has a trunk-like long mouth, has a long tongue and eats ants. --Mr Alex (T) 23:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Season 4 arrived! Season 4 of the I. Shorts has arrived 4 days later! If you have nothing good off. Head to Series on the web: 2000000 views to edit this page. --Immr.planeman 21:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It's voting time! Can you join my blog post please? --FountainsofFlame (Kandy84) 22:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Unfangable? I've heard several users (or just the one person with seeveral users, its hard to tell these days) use this term. What does it mean?Wikiguy 02:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Swelter Skelter Is it really the end of the Happy Tree Friends? I'm not ready for the series to end yet. Just a thank you. Double Whammy image. Just wanted to thank you for uploading the double whammy picture of Flippy and Flipqy, I was searching for a while until I found it, and it's in great quality :)